


Just Go With It

by bimmykimmy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, technically they are underage if you are going with the cannon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/pseuds/bimmykimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean narrates how he and Marco simply decide to give into mutual urges; despite being fairly sure that it was going to be a one time fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> purely porn to keep my mind off of things like taxes and studen loans.  
> inspired by an amazingly beautiful fanart by: http://kaa-05n2.tumblr.com/

It had been a spur of the moment kind of event. Call it young love, hormone imbalance, or whatever. But all I knew was, it was happening, it was real, and it felt so _damn_ good.

Neither of us really knew what the hell we were doing--not to mention being clumsily tired from training all day--so it took us a while to actually get the ball rolling. We stumbled into the small barn, feet tripping on the planks of wood that stood up ever so slightly from rot. The moon gave us just enough light to make our way through the piles of hay.

"Jean," came his quiet voice in a husky whisper.

I led him by the wrist, too embarrassed to acknowledge his call. My ears burned hot and I chewed on my lip nervously. Why did it have to be here of all places? It could've been, I don't know, a closet? A grassy patch in the woods? Anywhere that didn't smell like horses and dust.

It was just a few seconds later when I found a small divot in the haystacks, just the perfect placement for our course of action.

"Here,” I managed to grunt as I pulled his arm, turning the flustered brunette around and backing him against the hay. It wasn't forceful, but it was enough to give the straw a good jostle. It sent dust and loose blades fluttering down onto us. It glittered in the moon's rays peeking through the heavy oak doors.

What felt like instantly, my lips were on his, hungry for his taste. And it was everything I had imagined it to taste like. Sweet warmth with a tang of salty sweat. I bobbed my head into the kiss, deepening it, encouraging my hesitant partner to open his mouth a little more. Bringing my hand up to idly grasp the strap just above his hip was enough contact to break down all barriers he might have had.

He let out a small moan into my mouth as I pulled away. His forehead rested against mine and we stood there letting our breaths fall over each other. In this small pause, I could practically feel him over analyze it.

_Dammit Marco, just this once, don't be a brainiac._

It was a futile thought though. I could tell he was racking his brain a mile a minute over this entire situation. It hadn't just been me thinking this was a good idea...had it?

"Jean," he breathed my name like an apology and I brought my hands up onto his shoulders. I paused for a moment, opening my eyes to gaze up at him. He was looking at me with a distant stare; his eyes cloudy and filled with an emotion I had never seen on him. His face, powdered with freckles, was illuminated by the moonlight that seeped in and he looked like a goddamn angel. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He got oddly defensive and I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just...damn." I found it suddenly very difficult to look him in the eyes. "I, um, I never noticed how many freckles you actually had."

There was another small pause, and it wasn't as comfortable as the one before. Starting to feel a bit self conscious, I gripped his sleeves tightly in my fists.

"You're okay with this, right?" I asked, speaking to his chest rather than his face. I heard his breath intake quickly.

Another pause.

"Y-yeah..." he breathed finally.

And that was all the confirmation I needed.

Immediately, I tugged on his sleeves and brought his jacket off his shoulders in one smooth motion. I shrugged my own off and tossed it onto an adjacent pile of hay. And just like that, we were back at each other. Our lips locked together, messily slobbering each other's faces. To be honest, it was kind of gross. And it was probably the sloppiest and least rehearsed kiss I had ever experienced.

And it was _perfect_.

Marco brought his hands up to my face, cradling his thumbs on my jawline. He tilted his head and breathed heavily as he deepened the kiss with a fiery desperation. Soon enough, both our breaths hitched and heaved while we stood there awkwardly making out for much longer than we should have. The sounds of our kisses were obscenely loud in the still of the night, and it was... strangely exciting. With a small shift of weight, I pressed him deeper against the haystack. He easily obliged, accenting the movement with another small noise that sent my mind in a haze.

Moments passed by as we kissed, and I began to wonder if it was going to be anything more than that. Not that I was expecting it to _be_ anything exactly. It was just...well, let's just say my pants were suddenly not as loose as they used to be.

When I had gotten hard was not the issue, it was whether or not I was going to be able to take care of it. If Marco was not in the same condition as I was...no, no I'd rather not think about that horrifyingly embarrassing situation.

We were just making out. Nothing but that. A bit of stress release. It was fine.

_Just cool your head, Jean, just cool it._

Marco must have caught onto my hesitation because he suddenly stood straight and guided me backwards. It took me by surprise, to be perfectly honest. And to be _really_ perfectly honest, it made my dick twitch eagerly at the mere thought of Marco taking charge. Awkwardly keeping our lips in contact, I followed his lead and moved as quick as I could; my heart fluttered in my chest in longing anticipation of what was next. Marco's breath came out heavily through his nostrils as he grabbed at my shirt; shifting me and pushing me here and there. And _shit_ , this was getting hot.

I shuffled my feet clumsily, propelling backwards until the back of my thighs hit a smaller haystack and I fell into a sitting position. Marco was straddled over my lap before I could even register that our lips had parted. I stared up at him, my chest heaving and face feeling like it was on fire.

My friend bit his lower lip for a mere second before bringing his shaking hands to his chest.

_So much for being the aggressive one, huh, Marco?_

His fingers, delicate and soft,--God, I wanted to kiss them--moved their way to his chest strap. Leaning back against the hay, I watched him undo the metal buckles and toss the leather straps off to the side. I kept my eyes on him, and I knew it was making him nervous because he looked up every so often; glancing for my approval. I gave him a sideways smile and licked my lips. I wanted him to know exactly what he was doing to me now. And for once in my life, I didn't _care_ that he knew.

 

This was so much better than anything my imagination could have coughed up.

Marco shot his gaze away, embarrassed by my actions, and he brought his hands to his collar. Slowly, he opened his shirt, exposing the milky skin of his abdomen to the moon's rays one button at a time. I noticed his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard; no doubt nervous about his impromptu (and pretty shitty) strip tease.

"Marco," I called his name suddenly which caused him to flinch. He looked up with gleaming eyes, his brow was twisted together in a desperate emotion. He had gotten his shirt halfway down his shoulders, and his freckles looked like hundreds of tiny stars, and mother of God I wanted to kiss those too. "C'mere." I said with a nudge of my chin.

He obeyed silently and leaned forward, sitting softly on my lap. I wrapped my hand round his neck and pulled him in for another long, deep kiss. His shortly cut hair was soft and his skin radiated heat from under it. I felt his hands fiddle hesitantly at my chest strap. Not long after, I heard it give a small _clink_ noise before Marco tossed it to the side to add to the growing pile of leather.

Now, I guess I may have been getting impatient, or just way too _goddamn_ horny, but in that next moment, I raised my hips up to grind my crotch against his. Instantly, Marco gave out a sharp gasp, and I probably did too, but I was too preoccupied by the fantastic sensation the friction gave me. I brought my hands to his hips, grasping them a bit tightly and not really meaning to. I rolled my hips upward again, pressing my dick hard against his. The fabric of our pants acted as pretty good barriers between the contact, but it wasn't enough to keep the shockwaves of pleasure from jolting through me.

_Jesus mother of ass cock_ , I thought articulately, _since when did dry humping even feel this fucking good?_

We moved like that for an unknown amount of time, slowly building up our arousal through the fabric of our pants.

My eyes stayed shut and my chin fell heavily to my bare chest. When Marco had gotten my top half entirely naked was beyond me.

When I felt his hands on the buckles on my pants, my eyes shot open. We both paused, staring into each other's eyes and holding a silent conversation. I swallowed, licked my lips, and nodded my assent.

Marco moved quickly then, seeming like he was finally giving into his urges. Something I had done so long ago it was hilarious.

"Finally..." I had let the word slip past my lips before I could stop myself. For me, if had felt like an eternity to get up to this point. But that was just because I had had the most embarrassing, deep, head over heels crush on him for God knows how long.

"Sorry?" Marco questioned, pausing after he finally took my pants off and tossed them aside.

 

"Nothing, shut up."

He laughed.

~~~~

The moments after that pretty much blurred together. We rolled around in the hay (Oh God, isn’t that a saying or idiom or something?), awkwardly attempting to free each other from whatever remaining clothing we had on. The straw was itchy, and I felt some of it stick into my skin as Marco motioned for me to lay on my back across the length of the haystack.

He brought his lips to mine once more, and it was soft, delicate, much more timid than our previous kisses. I sighed into it as he twined his fingers in mine; palm laying flat against my sweaty skin. When we parted, the small noise I made was surprisingly a whimper.

Before I even had time to be embarrassed, Marco's lips were pressing against my jawline. They slowly traced down my neck, and I lifted up my chin to give his lips a bigger area to explore.

 

_Shit shit shit. It's like he knows exactly what I like._

 

"Mmm, Marco." I bit my lip for a moment, a moan growing deep in my throat. I opened my mouth to let it out, letting my words grow from the sound, "'m so hard. Shit. I want you to, shit, I _need_ you to fuck me."

To be honest (again) I hadn't really intended on being the one swept away. I had always thought it was a stereotype, really. You know, the one who had the dominant personality would be the dominant one in bed--or something like that.

Marco trailed his tongue on my skin, licking up my neck to my earlobe. His teeth nibbled at it and he moaned softly; the noise caressing my already hazy mind.

Dammit. That went straight to my dick.

Really though, honestly! Swear to God! I did not intend for it to go this far. Hell, I had thought by the time our awkwardly silent walk to the barn had passed, we would be over our sudden urge to grope each other. But here we were, buck naked on piles of hay during God knows what hour of the night.

"Jean..." his voice was a ghost, hot against my skin, and I shivered harder than ever before. "I...I don't really know what to do..." he whimpered into my collarbone.

_Oh my fuck. He wasn't a...was he??_

 

"It's, um, it's my first time..."

 

 _He totally was. Called it. Reiner owes me his dinner for a week_.

I brought the back of my hand up to my mouth, lips pressed tight into a line, and did a bad job of holding back my laugh. What was small whimper easily bubbled over and turned into a barking cackle; which instantly received a groan from my friend. His forehead hit my chest and he let out a defeated huff. His face bounced as my chest rose and fell in my laughing fit.

"Shut up," he mumbled, pressing his lips in a pout against my chest; his voice barely lifting over my howling. I could feel the heat from his face radiate over my skin.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry," I weakly gasped as my laughter died out. I cooed once, catching my breath, before I turned my head to look at Marco. He stared up at me with misty eyes that glimmered in the soft moonlight. He looked so damn sad that I couldn't help but feel a little shitty for having laughed at him. I sighed, shaking my head. "Don't be like that," I said with a smile, "I kind of expected you to be a virgin."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He exclaimed, voice cracking a bit and instantly blushing at that.

Pinching his chin, I tilted his mouth to mine and planted a slow, soft kiss. It parted with a rather loud smack. "It means that I get to be your first. And for that, I am so unbelievable happy."

Now, I wouldn't say that Marco's entire body went up about 5 degrees, and about thirty shades of red too, but that's totally what happened.

"Sit up," I said quietly, and he obliged.

~~~~

By this point, my dick was throbbing and leaking; begging to be touched. So, with my oh so educated skills in the art of jerking off, I shifted the both of us until our hard ons were flush against each other.

When I wrapped my hand around us, Marco let out a cry that made me curl my toes. I was thankful that he was as hard as I was; that was one embarrassing situation out the window.

Of course, I was an idiot for even considering Marco didn't feel as I did. Because, well…

"J-jean, ohmygod, Jean," Marco's voice escalated an octave and he wrapped his arms around my neck, thighs pressing my sides tightly.

I smirked, despite the unraveling emotions flooding my system. "Just like this, yeah?" I cooed into his ear and he whimpered in the affirmative.

My hand moved easily up and down our shafts, slick and wet with pre-come as I jerked us off fervently.

Sweat beaded on my brow and the growing warmth in the pit of my stomach signaled I was reaching my limit.

But it wasn't enough.

I needed…

_Shit. Can't he be at least a little learned in this kind of thing? Whatever, I can make it work._

"Marco, I'm going to turn over." I spoke into his ear again, and instantly I felt him tense up. When I stopped my hand, letting loose our wet hard ons, he let out another disappointed whimper.

"W-what?" He managed to choke out.

"Just follow my lead," I said as I shifted him off my lap and turned around. I got onto my  hands and knees, the straw biting into my skin, and pressed myself towards his dick. He yelped.

"J-Jean, I don't think-- _this_ \--I c-c-can't--"

"Settle down, would ya?" I called over my shoulder. For a short moment, I glanced down at my cock. It was almost flush against my abdomen, practically dripping pre-come from the tip. It throbbed and ached and begged for release. I tried hard not to cry right then and there.

_Shit_.

I swallowed hard and pressed my ass against Marco once again; he squeaked. "Put it between my legs." I said to the hay in front of me.

"Huh?" he grunted.

_Jesus Christ_.

"Put your goddam dick between my legs, as high up as you can."

I was getting impatient, and bratty, I knew this. But shit, a guy can only go so far before his needs outweighed his kindness.

Marco did as he was instructed. Immediately I closed my thighs around him and he whimpered. Instinctively, he leaned forward, pressing his stomach against my lower back.

"Move," I demanded, not entirely trying to hide the desperation in my tone.

Once again, he did as he was told--such a good boy--and holy shit it was fantastic. Marco rocked me again and again as he rubbed his cock against the underside of my balls. It wasn't the real thing, but _goddamn_ it was close enough for this guy right here. No complaints. Nope, none.

I felt hot, thighs going weak and my head spinning. The mixture of the new position and the friction between my legs was unbearably amazing, and it would quickly send me over the edge.

"Jean, Jean, shit, _Jean_ ," Marco cursed and called my name over and over, the cadence of his voice hitched ever higher with each pant.

When the tightening in my stomach knotted ever stronger, I felt one last rush of pressure flow through my head. My expression contorted inward and my jaw fell slack as I came hard, practically screaming during my climax. My come splattered disgustingly onto the hay, mixing with the dust.

Marco followed quickly after, calling my name one last time before his jerky movements halted awkwardly. He gripped my thighs tightly, nails digging into my skin and leaving small marks.

We fell, exhausted and sweaty, onto the hay. Our breaths were heavy and panting, chests rising and falling sporadically.

My face was pressed against the straw and bits of it stuck annoyingly into my cheek. I felt gross now that I thought about the fact I just fell right into my own jizz. I turned around onto my back, looking over at Marco who laid on his side. His eyes were closed, mouth open. He was panting and glistening with sweat, his freckles blatantly stark against his flushed face.

I stared at him for quite some time before his eyes fluttered open. Our eyes met and it was as if time itself stopped around us.

_Wow, really? Did I really just say that?_

He blinked slowly, a post-orgasm glow about his features. He smiled a goofy and giddy smile that simply made my chest flutter.

"Not bad for a virgin," I commented, trying to keep whatever dignity I may have had left intact. Marco rolled his eyes at this, completely seeing through my bullshit.

"I love you," he said point-blankly.

I felt my mouth open, but no sound escaped. I licked my lips, swallowed hard, and attempted at words again. Just a guttural whimper.

Marco smiled even wider and closed his eyes again, sighing deeply.

I reached down, eyes still wide, and grabbed our shirts to act as makeshift blankets. I laid down next to him, keeping our body heat together as he slowly drifted to sleep.

His words still pranced and echoed in my brain as I stared up at the ceiling.

_Did he really? Was that, was I hallucinating? I’m dead aren't I?_

I blinked for what seemed like a second.

But I quickly realized it was morning.

~~~~

The sun shone brightly into the barn through the tall oak door. Its light burned into my eyes as I groaned awake.

Blinking in a groggy anger, I peeked up at the figure sitting next to me. Marco must have just gotten up before me. His hair was a mess, riddled with hay and sticking up in many odd directions, and he rubbed his eye with the ball of his hand. He yawned loudly, stretching his back out but making sure his shirt, which was draped over his shoulders, did not fall off. I heard his spine give a soft crack, before he sighed heavily.

The way the sun hit his skin, freckles, everything...it made me completely breathless. Without a second thought, I shot up from where I laid and brought my hands around him. I buried my face into his shoulder, nuzzling the fabric of his shirt.

I didn't care if last night was a fluke. I didn't care if it was just a spur of the moment event. I just wanted to hold him again; even if it was for one last time.

Marco chuckled and turned into my embrace. Our eyes met for a moment and I swallowed nervously.

The smile that melted into his features alleviated any hesitations, concerns, and overall shitty thoughts I've ever had about this whole thing. His expression was contagious and I found myself smiling right back.

"Your hair is obnoxious," he said with another lighthearted laugh that made my chest feel like it was floating. He tilted an eyebrow as he brought his hands up to my blonde hair, pulling out bits of straw and hay and who knows what else.

He groomed me for a while, and I let him. I didn't really have the confidence to say what I was thinking at that exact moment. And I had a feeling Marco knew this.

Eventually, I gained whatever courage I may have bragged about having in the past, "Yo, um, Marco?" My voice was barely audible. That wasn't going to fly. I cleared my throat and repeated, a bit louder, more assertive. Manly like, ya know?

"Hm?" He smiled, shifting his gaze from my hair straight into my eyes. It caused me to startle a bit, and I felt a small heat flush over my cheeks.

I promptly forgot what words were.

But luckily for me, I was a master at recoveries. And not two awfully silent minutes of intensely intimate eye contact passed before I was back on track.

"M-me too, you know."

 

_Nailed it._

There was a short pause, not unwelcome, but necessary.

 **  
**Marco smiled a white, pearly grin and brought his lips to my forehead. I tilted my head down, allowing him easier access; grinning like an idiot myself.


End file.
